


No strings attached (Senza impegni)

by Anoown



Category: Original work based on promare, Promare, Promare project
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, OC/OC - Freeform, One Night Stands, Sex in Armour, mecha sex, プロミンキア
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoown/pseuds/Anoown
Summary: Hato Scheller, uomo d'affari Burnish con le mani in affari loschi, tenta in ogni modo di scacciare dalla propria mente l'ultimo incontro avuto con Maxy, punto di riferimento della comunità burnish.
Relationships: Maxy/Hato
Kudos: 1





	No strings attached (Senza impegni)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è ambientata nell'universo di Promare.  
> Hato Scheller è un mio OC, Maxy appartiene a Plukan.
> 
> Enjoy.

New Town, Blocco Est di Merchants Lane.

Era risaputo in città come la vista dai piani più alti dei grattaceli di Merchant lane fosse meravigliosa ogni ora del giorno e della notte: A quell’ora della sera poi era particolarmente mozzafiato, specialmente mentre il sole calava lentamente sulla linea argentata dell’orizzonte, stagliando la propria fiammeggiante figura sulla superfice luccicante dell’oceano e infiammando il cielo di nuvole screziate di rosso e rosa, il tutto contornato di gabbiani stridenti e grandi navi che sembravano fluttuare sull’acqua, grazie a fate morgane inaspettate.  
Uno spettacolo del genere avrebbe rapito l’attenzione di chiunque e sebbene Hato fosse in prima fila, in piedi davanti alla gigantesca finestra del proprio ufficio, ad osservare il giorno morire sulla città, con occhi rapaci e aria annoiata, la sua attenzione pareva essere completamente rapita dal proprio silenzioso ponderare.  
Tutto era cominciato pochi giorni prima (tre per l’esattezza) quando lui e Maxy si erano dati appuntamento sullo specifico tetto di una vecchia fabbrica tessile in disuso, non lontano dalla stazione commerciale della città. Maxy non era stato specifico sul perché lo volesse incontrare là, ma Hato aveva dei sospetti che andavano dalle più rosee aspettative alle più tediose delusioni:  
Dopotutto erano tre settimane che lo conosceva e due settimane che tentava di convincerlo a diventare parte del suo entourage, e sentiva di esserci molto vicino, soprattutto ora che aveva accettato di insegnare a Kamil (anche conosciuto come “Astio”), Maxy, non ben specificato compagno o amico del cuore che fosse, come utilizzare il proprio fuoco in maniera alternativa come Hato stesso invece sapeva già fare con il la sua tecnica Chainsmoker.  
Lo attese con calma, già in armatura completa, poggiandosi casualmente ad un camino e poi finalmente sentendo un lieve borbottare di motocicletta che terminò su di un lato del palazzo, seguito poi dall’apparizione di Maxy sul bordo del cornicione. Aveva raggiunto quel punto con un balzo, agevolato dalla parte inferiore della propria armatura, il quale però lo ricoprì completamente in una piccola spirale di fiamme, appena si accorse che anche Hato era già pronto ad aspettarlo con tutte le migliori precauzioni.  
Hato infatti sapeva bene che, se provocato, Maxy e la sua gigantesca mole erano decisamente capaci di fagli passare un pessimo quarto d’ora e riempirlo di pugni sul l’elmo e sulla placca addominale. 

Aveva già avuto un assaggio di quelle sue nocche dure, la seconda volta in cui si era recato al suo garage per convincerlo a lasciargli il monopolio della comunità Burnish locale ed eventualmente diventare sua guardia del corpo personale, ma il biondo gli aveva messo bene in chiaro che non aveva alcuna intenzione di mettersi alle sue dipendenze o servigli la sua fiducia su di un piatto d’argento come lui si aspettava che facesse e il loro scambio di parole si era acceso abbastanza per Hato da dover schivare un pugno talmente diretto che per poco non gli affondava contro uno zigomo, il quale però ebbe la prontezza di bloccare con una mano guantata, sebbene comunque con un certo dolore di palmo.  
Quella volta Maxy non era neppure in armatura, e a giudicare dalla sua taglia al momento, Hato poteva ben constatare che questa volta, se avesse provato a tirargli un fendente, non gli sarebbe bastato avere ottimi riflessi per evitare dolorose conseguenze.

<< Alla buon’ora…>> gli aveva detto con una nota di rimprovero << …stavo cominciando a pensare che mi avessi dato buca, ma noto solo che hai invece preferito fare l’Arschgeige ed usare la strada anziché i tetti >> lo stuzzicò, probabilmente cercando di capire quanto l’uomo dall’altro lato del tetto fosse di buon umore.

Per tutta risposta, Maxy gli aveva detto che una persona intelligente non si sarebbe esposta così tanto come stava facendo lui e dal tono, era chiaro che di buon umore non lo era affatto.

Si erano parlati ed era saltato fuori che Hato aveva messo il suo “brutto naso da avvoltoio del cazzo” in questioni delicate con un gruppo di Burnish delle periferie, fuori dalla città, dove le tensioni con la F.F. erano più delineate dalla mancanza di nascondigli decenti nelle comunità umane ristrette e la cosa stava creando non poche grane a Maxy, il quale non ne voleva davvero mezza di dover allargare la sua giurisdizione oltre il perimetro urbano.  
Non voleva altre responsabilità, ma le cose stavano andando di male in peggio da quando Mod non c’era più e questo anche a causa di Hato, che gli aveva spezzato il collo come un grissino, praticamente davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Non che a Maxy importasse più troppo di Mod, dati i loro trascorsi e del suo atteggiamento orrendo verso chiunque passasse sotto le sue mani di braci artigliate, ma passare da un sadico bastardo di un metro e venti ad un imbecille poco più alto, pomposo e puzzolente di tabacco non era qualcosa con cui lui voleva avere a che fare volentieri.  
Hato sospirò, tornando alla realtà per un momento, giusto il tempo di tirare fuori uno dei suoi cigarilli dalla tasca ed accendersene uno con un cliccare di zippo che risuonò per la stanza, rimboccandosi poi le maniche della camicia scura e sbuffando fumo da un lato della bocca.  
Il sguardo cupo notò la propria espressione imbronciata, riflessa sul vetro della finestra e si trovò abbastanza patetico da distogliere lo sguardo e allontanarsi verso la sua scrivania, intenzionato nel tornare a lavorare il prima possibile.  
Stava davvero pensando troppo a quella sera, ma non poteva scrollarsi di dosso quella fastidiosa sensazione.  
Ricordò come le conseguenze del loro litigio li avesse rapidamente portati a menare le mani come soltanto due burnish potevano fare, con Maxy che cercava prontamente di schivare le sue frustate e lui che gli scivolava via dalle dita borchiate come un fastidioso filo di fumo.  
Ciononostante, non contando quella solita sottile aria di ostilità che l’uno nutriva per l’altro, non sembrava nemmeno che stessero facendo sul serio. Era più un continuo scambio d’insulti velati e colpi a vuoto, come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo stava portando ad avvicinarsi sempre di più al suo avversario…e, forse inconsciamente ad abbassare la guardia.  
Il suo errore fu quando riuscì a schivare un gancio di Maxy, solo per piegarsi ad arco sulla propria schiena, darsi una spinta abbastanza forte da spingere i piedi uniti contro il suo petto e consequenzialmente a dargli un contraccolpo abbastanza potente da farlo precipitare all’indietro con un rumore sordo. Il problema però si poneva nel fatto che le gambe della propria armatura terminassero su delle punte, causandogli di scivolare ai lati del busto di Maxy e praticamente finirgli a gambe spalancate sul petto, venendo poi inaspettatamente disarcionato da un lato il momento seguente, bloccato dal suo peso sul proprio bacino e dalle sue mani attorno ai polsi, in una morsa di ossidiana nera.  
<< Beccato, faccia da stronzo!>> sussurrò Maxy dietro la visiera ghignante del suo elmo, mentre Hato si contorceva e scalciava, tentando di liberarsi mentre lo insultava in un confusionario mix di tedesco ed inglese. Si aspettava di ricevere una testata da un momento all’altro, o un pugno o chissà quale altra spiacevole punizione, ma dopo un lungo momento in cui Maxy lo tenne solo fermo, probabilmente aspettando che si stancasse abbastanza, Hato semplicemente tirò indietro la testa, ansimando affannato per lo sforzo inutile che stava facendo.  
<< Lasciami.>> sibilò Hato con tono infastidito, restando disteso e cercando di conservare quel poco di energie rimaste, ma Maxy non rispose, né si mosse per un altro lungo istante, quasi fosse pietrificato sopra di lui, imperscrutabile dietro quella visiera. La cosa lo confuse, ma più che tentare nuovamente di liberarsi almeno i polsi non c’era molto altro che potesse fare << Ho detto lasciami, Arschgeige.>> aggiunse, con tono più infastidito di prima, ma chiaramente perplesso dall’improvvisa mobilità del suo avversario.  
Fu allora che Maxy parlò, dicendogli, con una calma inusuale per la situazione, che doveva stare attendo a dove metteva le mani perché ogni azione aveva una reale e pericolosa conseguenza in quella città. Che la comunità burnish non doveva essere coinvolta in altri fottuti giochi di potere e che non aveva intenzione di farsi usare di nuovo << …né da te, né da nessun’altro. L’ho detto una volta ed è meglio che tu te lo tenga in testa, “principessa” >> sottolineò.  
Di nuovo il silenzio era caduto su di loro, rotto solo dal traffico lontano della strada e il casuale passaggio di un treno merci dalla ferrovia poco lontana, e Hato si era reso conto che Maxy non stava agendo per pura spocchia verso di lui, ma che voleva genuinamente evitare che la situazione con la F.F. non degenerasse.  
Stava proteggendo la sua comunità, probabilmente non perché lo volesse davvero, ma perché il suo senso del dovere non gli stava dando altra scelta.  
<< Non è mia intenzione >> rispose allora Hato, ancora disteso << Beh, mentirei se ti dicessi che non l’ho considerato, ma…no, non ho intenzione di usarti. Né usare Kamil o rischiare che qualche altro burnish finisca nelle mani della Freeze Force. Non sono un filantropo, questo è vero…>> ammise, facendo quasi ammenda, serio seppur calmo << …ma mi pare tu abbia bisogno di qualcuno che possa levarti dalle spalle un peso e io posso essere quel qualcuno. Non hai altro che di guadagnarci, se ci pensi Maximilian. >>  
<< “Maxy” >> lo corresse lui poco dopo, percependolo quasi sorridere in maniera sbruffona da dietro la visiera del casco << Essere formali non è roba per me>> fece, senza però ancora lasciarlo andare.

Hato poté comunque percepire la sua presa allentarsi un poco, ascoltandolo mentre continuava a parlare << Comunque tu la metta, ora come ora non ho intenzione di fidarmi di te alla cieca, Scheller. Tutte queste tue belle parole devono contare qualcosa prima che tu ti possa guadagnare il mio rispetto.>>  
Hato fece un lieve sbuffo, come se si aspettasse una risposta del genere, ma avesse sperato fino all’ultimo di averla avuta vinta facilmente, per una volta.  
<< Comprensibile>> disse lui con aria rassegnata, poi cercando di stiracchiare un poco i muscoli dolenti sotto la gigantesca mole del suo avversario, poi dicendo, chiaramente sarcastico << Di solito non sono propenso a voler dare il culo a qualcuno, per tentare di convincerlo a fidarsi di me, ma farò del mio meglio per trovare una maniera alternativa… >> e quasi per istinto o più probabilmente per vecchia abitudine, aggiunse, con una punta più suadente, nel suo tono di voce << …anche se con te non mi dispiacerebbe fare un’eccezione.>>

Silenzio.

Un treno passò dall’altro lato del binario sottostante, con rumore sgraziato di calcinacci e ruote metalliche che scivolavano sull’acciaio, mentre loro se ne stavano immobili in quella posizione, cercando di decifrare le reciproche espressioni facciali, celate da neri elmi di carbone e un velato imbarazzo.  
<< Immagino di essere stato un tantino fuori luogo, perc- >> disse Hato con fare calmo e decisamente più posato, venendo però poi improvvisamente zittito da un << Un’eccezione, mh? >> e, inaspettatamente una delle mani che gli tenevano fermi i polsi scivolò lungo il suo braccio, carezzando la sua armatura nera e piazzandosi sul suo sterno, sempre tenendolo fermo, ma lasciandogli abbastanza libertà da far scemare ogni timore, riguardo a quella sua offerta << E perché?>> chiese.  
Dapprima Hato non seppe esattamente cosa rispondere e si limitò a fare un sorrisetto, strusciando il bacino contro quello di Maxy, per quanto la posizione potesse permetterglielo << Svariate ragioni. Potrei semplicemente essere interessato a volermi divertire un po’ e tu mi sei parso piuttosto appetibile per l’occasione. Senza impegni, ovviamente.>>  
Maxy fece un lieve sbuffo, notando come la mano libera di Hato fosse scivolata sulla sua, lisciando le dita metalliche sulla superficie scura del proprio para-braccio nero, suadente, ma cauto, fermandosi a metà del suo braccio e quasi sussurrandogli a voce alta << Nessuno ti ha mai fatto un’offerta del genere, per caso?>>  
Maxy stette nuovamente zitto per un lungo istante, come se stesse facendo mute considerazioni sul da darsi, ma Hato lo incalzò nuovamente con un << Avanti, vediamo cosa sai fare >> stuzzicandolo a parole e notando come il suo opponente abbassò lo sguardo in lieve stupore, quando udì un “cliccare” sottostante tra di loro e notò che la placca inguinale dell’armatura di Hato si era allentata abbastanza da potersene facilmente liberare.  
Così Maxy semplicemente accettò l’invito e staccò quella placca senza farsi troppe domande, notando come il suo stato solido si smaterializzò in pochi istanti in una nuvola di fumo che gli scivolò tra le dita e Hato a quel punto dovette smettere di leggere i fogli che stava revisionando, portandosi poi una mano al viso e coprendosi gli occhi, sospirando profondamente in lieve frustrazione.  
Quel chiodo fisso lo stava mandando al manicomio. Quel giorno più degli altri in particolare perché, a quanto pareva, nonostante avesse passato i quaranta da un pezzo, la sua stupida libido non veniva soddisfatta se non per pochi giorni, per poi ripartire in quinta e tormentarlo di memorie piacevolmente sconce, recenti o antidiluviane che fossero, distraendolo senza pietà mentre tentava di lavorare.  
Si accese un'altra sigaretta, spingendo la schiena all’indietro con una spinta fluida e lasciando la sua sedia si reclinasse abbastanza da dargli un poco di sollievo.  
Poi il suo sguardo si fissò su di un punto a caso della propria scrivania e il suo pensiero tornò nuovamente a quella sera, ricordandosi di come Maxy non avesse perso tempo a piazzargli una mano al collo e una tra le gambe, giusto per sottolineare chi fosse a dirigere il gioco.  
La sensazione del metallo freddo dell’armatura contro le proprie parti intime non era proprio l’ideale e ringraziò la sua buona stella che Maxy ebbe la decenza di essersi portato dietro almeno un preservativo e del lubrificante, sebbene la cosa gli lasciò una certa curiosità al riguardo, che non soddisfò per pura forza di causa maggiore.  
Gli bastò quel gesto, soprattutto perché, per quanto delicato potesse essere, il fiammeggiante bastardo si era inaspettatamente ricoperto il cazzo dello stesso materiale dell’armatura e la sensazione di venir penetrati da un affare del genere diventava piacevole solo dopo i primi 10 dolorosi minuti di assestamento.  
Prima, la sensazione senza lubrificante sarebbe stata eguagliabile solo al cercare di fare entrare un pugno chiuso dentro il buco di una ciambella.

In ogni caso, Hato deglutì d’imbarazzo alla sola memoria di quanto se lo sentì finalmente dentro di sé completamente e di come avesse dovuto trattenersi dal gemere come una sgualdrina, appena aveva cominciato a muoversi sopra di lui, sentendosi martellare come un’incudine ad ogni colpo.  
L’unica cosa che lo aveva inibito un poco era quella sua maledetta mano gigante attorno al collo, ma il sesso era stato talmente soddisfacente ed intenso che Hato aveva sopportato volentieri di farsi maltrattare un poco.

Ciononostante, sentiva una gran voglia di rivincita nella sua frustrata eccitazione e si rese conto che non poteva continuare a farsi distrarre dalle sue fantasie sessuali in quel modo ridicolo.  
Maxy, comunque, non si era più fatto vivo da quel giorno e l’unica persona che poteva dalle notizie su di lui era Astio, con cui aveva comunque un appuntamento quella sera, per istruirlo nella sua tecnica fumogena.  
Avrebbe potuto chiedere al ragazzo, ma Hato non poté fare a meno di chiedersi “cosa” chiedergli, nell’effettivo.  
Evitare di attirare l’attenzione sulla cosa era la sua priorità, ma quel suo insito desiderio di voler rivedere il maledetto motociclista, giusto per dagli un assaggio della sua stessa medicina era davvero difficile da reprimere.  
Drizzò la schiena, prendendo un profondo respiro ad occhi chiusi e concentrandosi; tentò di fare carta bianca nella propria mente, cacciando via le fantasie e i tumultuosi ricordi sconci che gli stavano riempiendo lo spirito desiderio e nel mentre, lungo il pavimento, come una sottile coltre nebbiosa, il suo fumo cominciò ad espandersi, scivolando sul legno scuro del parquet.  
Sapeva come fare, due anni a vivere come una bestia da soma nelle aride lande della Turchia del nord lo avevano temprato bene…eppure….

Eppure Hato si rese conto che, per quanto ci provasse, la sua libido gli gridava in maniera fin troppo insistente di prendere il cellulare e scrivere a Maxy, mentre il suo orgoglio gli consigliava molto signorilmente di chiamare Aliosha all’interfono, dirgli di cancellare tutti i suoi appuntamenti dalle 16.00 alle 16.40, accendere lo stereo per far partire Africa dei Toto e darsi all’onanismo per i seguenti 40 minuti.  
In entrambi i casi, avrebbe comunque avuto le mani in pasta, nel vero senso della parola….


End file.
